Il Était Demi De Démon, Elle Était Un Humain
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Il Était Demi De Démon, Elle Était Un Humain. Il a vécu 500 ans dans le passé, elle a vécu dans le présent. C'est leur histoire...KagInu, passent en revue svp!
1. Il Était Demi De Démon, Elle Était Un Hu

Il Était Moitié-démon De A, Elle Était Un Humain

Par le melaniemelmelgirl

Déni: Je ne possède pas Cardcaptor Sakura.

La note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous, ceci est mon premier inuyasha fanfic, et mon premier Français un aussi bien. Je suis désolé, mais je puis vous dire tout de suite que la traduction pour cette histoire n'va pas être très bonne, car j'emploie traduire en ligne le logiciel pour m'aider. Je ne sais pas beaucoup français, les anglais est mon launguage indigène car je suis un Américain de l'adolescence. Bien, en dépit de la mauvaise traduction, j'espère que vous appréciez cette histoire!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il était un moitié-démon.

Elle était une fille humaine.

Il a vécu 500 ans dans le passé.

Elle a vécu 500 ans dans le futur.

Il était des informations parasites et a rarement montré ses couleurs vraies.

Elle était aimable, s'inquiéter, et aimer.

C'est leur histoire.

Une histoire de leur amour.

Une histoire de leur haine.

Une histoire de la vérité, des mensonges, et puis de certains.

Et les priestess qui les ont réunis.

Inuyasha a regardé vers le bas vers la terre, sighing fortement.

Il avait causé à Kagome pauvre tant de douleur, tant de douleur, une telle résistance, sans la réaliser même.

Comme il dense était.

Elle était juste... cruelle plat, de lui, pour commuter dans les deux sens avec les deux.

Kagome s'est vraiment occupé de lui, il a su cela pour un fait, autrement, pourquoi continuerait-elle à rester avec et à l'aider?

Et pourquoi aurait-elle....kissed il, ce un moment où il était plein démon et dans l'ennui?

Kikyo, d'autre part, était dehors pour le tuer... pour la vengeance.

Elle a détesté Inuyasha, et il l'a su.

Le froid et la majeure partie du temps impassible, son but un vrai devaient traîner Inuyasha à l'enfer avec elle.

Pourtant Inuyasha n'a pas voulu a laissé aller, n'a pas voulu effacer les mémoires il y a de 50 ans, quand Kikyo était vivant.

Il n'a pas voulu a laissé aller... Il sighed fortement, dans l'anéantissement.

Pourquoi était-elle la vie?

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas juste se décider et choisir déjà?

Kagome... ou Kikyo?

Qui choisirait-il?

Qui choisirait-il?

Cela a pensé emballé par son esprit vigoureusement, à plusieurs reprises.

Il a fermé ses yeux pour se concentrer, en tant que brefs retours en arrière de Kikyo et de Kagome emballés par son esprit.

Les images et les mémoires se sont tout heurtées en tant qu'une.

Son esprit a fait une pause sur un, dessus de lui et de Kagome. - le retour en arrière qu'il était dans un fleuve, essayant son meilleur pour laver retched le stench du sang au loin de ses griffes, après qu'il ait eu slayed un groupe de bandits, dont certains ont prié pour leur vie, alors qu'il avait été un plein yokui.

Kagome est venu et s'est reposé à côté de lui.

Il lui a dit qu'elle n'a pas dû rester avec lui, s'il causait tellement la douleur.

Kagome alors s'est mis à genoux vers le bas dedans en arrière de lui, et l'a mise des mains sur ses épaules, et s'est reposée contre lui.

l'"OH, Inuyasha..." qu'elle a dit. "je suis avec vous par choix".

Je suis avec vous par choix... Ces mots ont sonné par son esprit.

Il a souri, fermant ses yeux et mettant sa main droite au-dessus de Kagome.

l''OH Kagome, un jour, je pourrais venir après vous avec ces griffes... ' - fin de retour en arrière qu'il s'est levé et a marché autour, pensant comme le faisait cela il. Kagome a choisi d'être avec lui... Il a continué à marcher le long du chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait bien obtenu au mangeur d'os.

S'effondrant vers le haut contre lui, il s'est assis dans l'herbe et a enterré sa tête dans elle. Bien, il simplement devrait décider la manière démodée.

Il devrait figurer hors avec de qui il s'est senti plus confortable, qui il s'est senti plus vivant, heureux, et... libre, avec.

Il a pensé à Kikyo.

Il a pensé dur, et longtemps.

Les mémoires sont passées par son esprit.

Il y a bien longtemps, il a vraiment aimé Kikyo... Soutenez alors, il a pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas aimer n'importe qui autant qu'il a aimé Kikyo.

Il a pensé que leur amour durerait pour toujours... mais des alas, n'était pas pour toujours assez long... C'est genre d'ironique, mais si Naraku n'avait pas tué Kikyo, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Kagome.

L'estacade à claire-voie, Kagome aurait jamais égal pour avoir été NÉE si elle n'étaient pas pour le massacre Kikyo de Naraku... Et ayant le Shikon aucun Tama n'a porté à sa tombe avec elle... Et ayant Kagome, une sorte de reincarnation de Kikyo, soutenu avec le bijou incorporé dans elle... Il a pensé davantage à Kagome.

Toutes les fois qu'il était avec elle, il a senti un besoin fort de la protéger... pour être toujours par son côté, au cas où si elle était dans le besoin. Sûr, il s'est senti comme celui avec Kikyo, mais pas tellement plus pendant qu'il employait à, et pas autant qu'il s'est senti comme protéger Kagome... Peut-être... Kikyo n'a pas été signifié pour lui? Peut-être... Kagome... était? Il a pensé encore plus. Il s'est senti moins froid, dur, haine, et fâché autour d'elle. Elle était une sorte de machine heureuse ou de quelque chose. Si elle avait un problème ou était dans la douleur, il a été inquiété, concerné, et a senti la douleur pour elle aussi bien. Autour d'elle, il felt..warm.

Et Kagome s'est vraiment occupé de lui... beaucoup... que un sort entier... peut-être... juste peut-être... même... a aimé? Peut-être elle l'a aimé? Et il l'a aimée en arrière? Abaissant sa tête à la terre, il sighed. Il était un scumbag, et n'a pas mérité l'amour de Kagome. Elle était humain vrai, alors qu'il n'était pas... pas vraiment. Il n'était pas vraiment un humain... Il n'était pas vraiment un démon... Parfois, il a transformé en démon, ou était humain pendant un jour.

Mais pas très souvent... Qui voudrait quelqu'un qui n'était pas humain, pourtant n'était pas un démon? Un personne? Ses yeux se sont ouverts au loin, car une pensée s'est précipitée soudainement par son esprit. Elle a fait son coeur sauter un battement ou deux... Il avait été amoureux... Amoureux de Kagome... Aucun autre qui Kagome... Et hors de l'amour avec Kikyo... Il s'est levé. Il juste A DÛ lui dire!! Dites sa belle beauté noire-haired du futur, comment il s'est vraiment senti!! Il a dû lui dire, en ce moment!!!

Se précipitant au loin, il est allé trouver Kagome... La POV de Kagome baîllant un peu, elle s'est assise à côté du campfire. Il était tard la nuit, pourtant elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Quelque chose était sur son esprit... Quelque chose la préoccupait... Quelque chose qui l'avait préoccupée pendant une tout à fait certaine heure... Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Inuyasha. Pourtant elle n'a pas pensé qu'il l'a aimée en arrière.

Ce qui est pourquoi elle n'a jamais dit n'importe quoi à son sujet... elle n'a pas voulu casser l'amour Inuyasha tenu pour Kikyo... Elle était trop aimable simplement pour faire cela. Trop faible... Trop effrayé... Trop effrayé d'admettre ses propres sentiments... Ses sentiments VRAIS... Ses sentiments à Inuyasha... Puisqu'elle a voulu qu'il fût heureux. Heureux. Heureux... Heureux. Même si c'était avec des priestess qui sont théoriquement morts sur il y a cinquante ans... Et a été fait d'argile et saleté, alimentation de outre des âmes volées des humains innocents pour survivre... Pour vivre.

Au souffle. Sighing, elle a regardé le grand bijou autour de son cou. Il était presque entier. Elle, Inuyasha, et chacun avaient trouvé autrement presque tous les tessons de bijou... Tout sauf le restant peu... Après qu'elle les ait rassemblés tous, elle n'aurait plus une excuse vraie à rester dans l'ère féodale... Elle devrait aller de nouveau au moderne-jour Japon. Moderne-jour Tokyo. Cinq cents ans dans le futur. Et elle ne pourrait pas voir Inuyasha plus... La pensée de ne pas voir Inuyasha a fait des frissons froids fonctionner vers le haut de son épine. Ne pas voir Inuyasha... Cela ferait son coeur se casser.

Ses yeux se sont ouverts au loin. Elle a su ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle a dû aller disent Inuyasha... Dites-lui. Ce qu'elle a pensé de lui. Dites-lui la vérité. Toute la vérité. Et rien mais la vérité. Elle a obtenu descendue vers le haut, et commencée à courir. Elle a dû le trouver!! Son amour un vrai!! La POV d'Inuyasha il pourrait sentir son parfum. Il dessinait de plus en plus près d'elle par la seconde. Il a pris son pas, fonctionnant plus rapidement.

Des moments plus tard, il pourrait la voir... Pendant qu'il approchait à elle, il s'est rendu compte qu'elle courait vers lui aussi. Il s'est arrêté complètement dans ses voies. Et regardé elle. Kagome a cessé de fonctionner bien quand elle a obtenu environ deux pieds loin d'Inuyasha, haletant pour attraper son souffle. 'Ughhh, ce qu'une course... 'elle a pensé. Il a parlé vers le haut. "Kagome, il y a quelque chose que je veux vous dire"...

"Inuyasha.." elle l'a coupé. l'"non, m'entendent à travers. Je veux vraiment que vous entendiez ce que je dois dire." Elle a incliné la tête. Incliné la tête cela beau, tête noire-haired à elle. Ampèreheure, comme belle elle était... "Kagome, amour de I.....i vous.

C'est tout là est trop lui." Kagome a haleté. Faisant un pas un peu plus étroitement vers elle, il a procédé parler, mais Kagome l'a coupé de nouveau outre de ". "mais et... que diriez-vous de Kikyo?" "Kagome, elle n'est plus une partie de ma vie. Le Kikyo I a par le passé su et a aimé, mort, il y a bien longtemps. Pas plus I longtemps ne sont avec elle, pour s'occuper de vous. L'un soin de I pour est... vous, Kagome. Et ce soir, je l'ai finalement réalisé."

"Inuyasha..." "et, je dois savoir, Kagome? M'aimez-vous? Vous voulez être avec moi?" Elle a ouvert sa bouche pour parler, mais rai d'Inuyasha encore. "ou... plutôt préféreriez-vous être avec Koga, ou cette personne de Hobo de votre temps? Vous plutôt seriez avec quelqu'un d'autre?" Il a fait une pause pendant une minute, regardant profondément dans ses yeux. "je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, Kagome, mais, si vous me donnez une chance, je pourrais être là pour vous, à l'amour et au soin pour vous, et pour vous protéger avec tous que j'ai. Mais, si vous ne me voulez pas, c'est très bien, je comprendrait.

Je suis sûr que vous trouveriez plutôt une personne qui est réellement une PERSONNE, pas un moitié-démon, moitié-humain, une personne qui a les yeux NORMAUX et les cheveux NORMAUX, et pas des oreilles de chien, et ne ronronnez pas, avec hors des griffes, et qui tels ". Rai de Kagome puis. "Inuyasha... svp réalisé, je vous aime. J'aime chaque détail au sujet de vous. Je ne m'inquiète pas que votre pas un humain mais pas un démon, que vous avez les yeux jaunes, que vous avez des oreilles de chien et pouvez ronronner, que je trouve très adorables, et j'aime vos longs cheveux. Ils sont vraiment soyeux et bourrent, plus vos griffes aidez à sauver le jour, et votre démon-comme des instincts dépannez-nous tous." Elle a souri à lui. "et non, je n'aime pas Koga, je pas jamais, j'ai feint à cependant, ainsi vous seriez jaloux... qui était mal de moi.

Et ce type Hojo, bien, je ne sais pas vraiment infiniment lui, et I sûr ne l'aiment pas. Vous êtes l'un amour Inuyasha de I, en dépit de toutes vos pensées et différences. Je t'aime pour qui vous êtes, et votre coeur aimable." "Kagome..." Il s'est plié plus de, et l'a embrassée lentement sur les lèvres. Elle a rougi, choqué des événements récents, toutefois elle l'a embrassé en arrière, plus durs, et une fois que le petit baiser se transformait en beau, passionné confession de l'amour, vérité, et joie d'enlever un poids de fardeau de leurs épaules.

Inuyasha a enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle l'a mise des mains sur son visage, le tirant plus près d'elle, approfondissant le baiser plus loin si c'était même possible. Elles sont restées comme celle, juste embrassant, pendant au moins une bonne minute. Le beau demi-lune a brillé sur les deux lovebirds, ajoutant une lueur et un embellissement doux à leur rendezvous passionné. En conclusion, après ce qui a semblé comme une éternité, elles ont séparé. Elle a souri vers le haut à lui tandis qu'il souriait vers le bas sur elle. Ils se sont finalement eus, leur amour vrai, la personne juste pour eux.

"Kagome, même après que tous les morceaux du bijou sont rassemblés... resterez-vous ici? Restez ici avec moi, et chacun autrement?" Elle a souri à lui, et au rai. "naturellement je volonté, Inuyasha!" Cela a pensé l'a rendue très heureuse. Yay, maintenant elle a eu une excuse à rester avec Inuyasha!!!

Et bon, aussi!! Il a pris sa main, et ils ont ensemble marché de nouveau aux raisons où les autres dormaient. Inuyasha a sauté vers le haut dans un arbre, et a aidé Kagome vers le haut sur lui aussi bien. Il a enlevé le dessus de son haori rouge, l'a fait de la fourrure très chaude de rat du feu, et mis lui sur Kagome ainsi elle n'obtiendrait pas le froid pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle a souri, et lui a apporté des lèvres au sien. Les deux ont partagé un dernier baiser avant qu'elle soit tombée endormi. Il a enroulé ses bras étroitement autour d'elle, et elle a dit, "je t'aime, Inuyasha...", avant de tomber paisiblement endormi dans son fort, bras de soutien. Il s'est niché son visage dans son chef, inhalant le beau parfum de ses cheveux. Son amour pour elle était pur, et rectifie. Il a eu l'a aimée pendant une tout à fait certaine heure, non égal le réalisant. Pas Kikyo, mais Kagome, n'a été signifié pour lui. On l'a juste censé être...

Il a enroulé ses bras plus étroitement autour d'elle, avant de dériver au loin à dormir. Peu il a su, ils dépenseraient le reste de et l'éternité et même au delà d'ensemble... en tant qu'une.

Il était un moitié-démon.

Elle était une fille humaine.

Il a vécu 500 ans dans le passé.

Elle a vécu 500 ans dans le futur.

Et ils ont vécu heureusement toujours ensuite.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je vous espère tout apprécié cette histoire, et pouvais la comprendre juste fine. Plus tard!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	2. Seulement Qui vivra verra

Seulement Qui vivra verra

par déni de melaniemelmelgirl: Nah, Inuyasha n'est pas souhait Miroku de la mine.....but....I étaient!!!! - les grimaces ont écrit la note: Bien, je m'ai obtenu beaucoup de rétroaction positive de l'autre Inuyasha monocoup ai écrit, "il étais un Moitié-Démon, elle étais un humain", ainsi j'ai pensé que peut-être je ferais encore un jour. Puis, autour de 2:4ísh ou ainsi j'avais été un moment complètement endormi... mais, je me suis réveillé, et j'ai eu une idée pour un fanfic. Jeesh, j'ai des idées pour des histoires à de temps LES PLUS ÉTRANGES de jour!!! Il est obtenu pour avoir lieu vraiment tôt le matin, ou très en retard la nuit. Ainsi, je me suis levé, mais il faisait realllly froid, ainsi je ne me suis pas senti comme allant en bas obtenir à l'ordinateur, et mon laptop chargeait en bas aussi bien, ainsi j'ai sorti un notepad, et ai commencé à écrire. Pendant le jour d'école, j'ai écrit un gros morceau énorme de lui, quand je devrais avoir payé le lol d'attention!!! Bien, asse'au sujet de moi, apprécient!!! C'est un morceau romantique très triste pourtant heureux!!! l'

oooooooooo

Kagome Higurashi sighed fortement pendant qu'elle regardait hors de sa fenêtre de chambre à coucher.

Les grandes, humides gouttes de pluie ont fonctionné en bas de lui, et les cieux étaient complètement gris.

Elle a désespérément voulu descendre bien, de nouveau à l'ère féodale, mais elle ne pourrait pas.

Elle et elle compagnon-à-sont, Inuyasha, avaient obtenu dans un ÉNORME combattre-au sujet de Kikyo.

Été allé maintenant a Kikyo de cette planète, mais ses mémoires sont demeurées.

Et, le garçon de ho, étaient certains d'entre elles mauvaises!!!

Les mémoires de Kikyo et du passé hantaient toujours les deux amoureux, mais au lieu d'enlever leurs sentiments, ils s'étaient disputés fortement, et avaient payé un prix horrible de cette manière.

Les mots et les émotions amères du combat demeuraient toujours dans l'esprit de Kagome et d'Inuyasha, faisant être les deux dans un état de démenti rejeté.

Et, comme la plupart des quarrelers, ni l'un ni l'autre un ne se sont sentis comme elles pourraient entreprendre la première démarche et appologize, bien que les deux aient voulu à.

Ah, comment Kagome a souhaité qu'elle pourrait rapporter ces mots de plaisanterie, de colère, de jalousie, et de haine de Kikyo à Inuyasha!!!

Elle l'aiment ainsi, mais... son corps s'est senti froid et engourdi, comme s'elle ne pourrait pas marcher, et ne reverrait jamais le bonheur.

Elle a fermé ses yeux pendant qu'elle laissait un sanglot échapper à sa gorge.

Dans un instant, elle avait chiffonné à la terre, à la tête dans les genoux, et aux larmes tombant librement en bas de son visage pendant que les gouttes de pluie étaient dehors. est-ce que'OH, Inuyasha, que j'ai fait?

Volonté vous me pardonnez jamais?' elle a pensé.

Elle n'a pas pensé qu'elle pourrait ne continuer sans lui... jamais, pas jamais.

Elle a ouvert ses yeux, et a regardé son plafond. 'je devine que je devrai simplement retourner là et lui dire que je suis désolé, 'elle a pensé.

Elle s'est levée, elle les bras se sentant comme ils étaient faits de cinderblocks, ses jambes comme la gelée. Attendez un deuxième... LE!!!!! DE TESSONS DE BIJOU Elle s'est sentie autour de son cou pour voir s'ils étaient là, mais les alas, ils n'étaient pas.

Avec une douleur de la crainte dans son estomac l'horreur de la réalisation l'a frappée que dur-elle avait laissé les tessons de bijou dans son baluchon!!!

Son baluchon avait lieu toujours dans l'ère féodale!!!

SA MANIÈRE DE NOUVEAU À INUYASHA ET À L'CÈre FÉODALE EN GÉNÉRAL AVAIT ÉTÉ LAISSÉE LE!!!!!!!!!!

'MERDE de merde de merde de merde de merde de merde!!' son esprit a crié.

Elle A VOULU retourner à temps et appologize à Inuyasha, MAIS ELLE NE POURRAIT PAS!!!

Quel retard foutu était-elle... et de nouveau, elle est tombé vers le bas au plancher et laisse tout l'enfer lâchement pendant qu'elle décomposait mentalement... elle verrait jamais Inuyasha encore?

Seulement qui vivra verra... La POV D'Inuyasha: Inuyasha sighed fortement pendant qu'il regardait le puits.

La pluie se renversait vers le bas de toutes les directions, pourtant Inuyasha continué pour se reposer dans l'arbre, laisse le protéger seulement de certaines baisses.

Il n'a pas vraiment importé, sous sa forme de hanyou, il était impossible que il attrape froid. Cependant, il a eu des gouttes de pluie de son propre couler en bas de son visage, brouillant sa vision.

Ah, comment il a souhaité qu'il pourrait le rapporter à ces mots avait indiqué à Kagome!

Les mots et les sentiments amers de leur combat sont revenus pour le hanter, heures plus tard.

Il vraiment a aimé Kagome, son et seulement, son futur compagnon.

Il littéralement avait brisé son coeur pour voir que l'impact que ses mots ont eu sur Kagome, et le regard sur son visage!

Il était inférieur bas, scummier que la plus grande écume de la terre.

La seule personne il pourrait penser à inférieur qu'il était Naraku... OH, comment Naraku avait fait lui et Kagome souffrir! 'je souhaite que Naraku le meure juste déjà 'ait pensé. 'mais ce qui je veux vraiment que... il revoie Kagome, donnez-lui mon la plupart d'apology'de heartfull... et peut-être, juste peut-être, elle le pardonnerait, quoiqu'il ne l'ait pas mérité, il n'a pas mérité une telle perfection divine, une si belle fille noire-haired. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il viendrait pour aimer le reincarnation de Kikyo... pas jamais... mais, des alas, de destin a apporté la mort de Kikyo, et lui a apporté à Kagome... son trésor... sa beauté, son... OH estimé, ce qui il donnerait pour voir que beau souriez à elle, et pour sentir sa figure légère et courte dans des ses bras... soudainement, quelque chose a attrapé le baluchon de son Kagome d'oeil...?!

Elle... rougeoyait?

Curieusement, il a sauté de son arbre de pensée, et sur la terre, et a couru plus d'à son baluchon.

Rapidement, il l'a ouvert, et a vu les tessons de bijou rougeoyer brillamment dans la fiole.

Il a regardé eux dans la merveille, quand il s'est soudainement rendu compte qu'il pourrait sentir Kagome!

Elle était de l'autre côté du bon... et... pleurant?

Elle pleurait! 'j'ai parié que j'ai causé que... 'il a pensé, honteux de se.

Bien, il y avait seulement une chose qu'il pourrait faire!

Vont à l'ère de Kagome, lui apportent le baluchon... et... appologize... La POV de Kagome j'ai marché dans le shrine avec le vieux puits.

Peut-être si je me tenais à lui assez longtemps, il me laisserait à travers... Se penchant vers le haut contre le mur, j'encore une fois chiffonné au plancher, ma tête dans mes genoux, comme j'ai laissé les larmes couler librement.

Maux d'amour.

Pleurer, ils disent, ne résoudront aucun de mes problèmes OU n'enlèveront pas la douleur, et le goddamn il, sont eux redressent.

Pleurer n'a pas résolu mes problèmes, et n'a pas rendu me la sensation meilleure dans moins, mais ils ont juste semblé vouloir continuer à tomber... La POV D'Inuyasha: Avec un saut simple, j'étais dans l'ère du temps de Kagome.

Dans un instant, je m'étais élevé hors d'elle, seulement pour venir tête à tête avec Kagome, qui pleurait trop dur pour se rendre compte que j'étais là, devant elle.

Comment j'ai détesté pour la voir comme ceci... Soigneusement, je me suis assis son baluchon à côté du bien, et l'ai secouée doucement.

"Kagome..." J'ai chuchoté. J'ai regardé intensément pendant qu'elle se levait lentement son visage déchirer-souillé, et entendu son halètement... La POV De Kagome: Au milieu de ma panne mentale, j'ai entendu un chuchotement de voix mon nommé... et m'ai secoué doucement. Lentement, je me suis levé mon principal... et ai haleté.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Droit devant moi a tenu Inuyasha avec un regard intéressé sur son visage! "I... Inuyasha?" J'ai demandé, ne pouvant pas croire la vue devant moi. "oui, Kagome, je suis elle..." qu'il a dite doucement, semblant joyeux. 'hein... pourquoi IL regardez si suffisant?'

J'ai pensé. Attendez un deuxième... pourquoi était Inuyasha ici? J'ai regardé autour de la salle... et ai vu mon baluchon à côté du puits. Oh... il était seulement ici pour renvoyer mon baluchon... J'ai regardé la terre, rougissant.

"Kagome..." qu'il a dit. "Oui, Inuyasha?" J'ai coassé, ne sachant pas quoi prévoir. Vous pourriez sans risque dire que j'étais confus... La POV D'Inuyasha: J'ai laissé sa évasion nommée mes lèvres pendant que je regardais concerné pourtant joyfully elle.

"Oui... Inuyasha?" elle lui a répondu, sa voix avec un léger crackle, comme si elle avait pleuré pendant une tout à fait certaine heure. L'odeur des larmes de sel était tout à fait lourde, et ils ont semblé venir de partout... "Kagome... je suis... moi suis désolé.

Je suis désolé que je vous aie causé une telle peine, une telle agonie, tant de douleur... et ces mots I dit. Suis vraiment moi désolé... pour je t'aime, Kagome, avec tout mon coeur... et...... l'espoir bon de I que vous pouvez... me pardonner, Kagome.

Pardonnez-moi pour tout, parce que je ne l'ai pas voulu dire... " J'ai dit, soutenant mon âme et la plupart des sentiments et émotions d'intrapersonal à elle.

Pour eux étaient tous vrais... La POV De Kagome: Mes yeux élargis et dégagés, en tant que plus de larmes ne sont tombés; tandis que ma bouche était grande ouverte dans la surprise. Inuyasha... réellement... faisait des excuses? Et... ce qui est celui? Il commence... CRY?

l''OH mon dieu 'I pensé en tant que mon impulsion emballée et coeur a martelé ainsi dur, je suis sûr qu'Inuyasha pourrait l'entendre avec ses oreilles sensibles de hanyou.

J'ai regardé vers le bas, embarrassé. J'ai probablement ressemblé à une épave de train. Attendez un deuxième... Inuyasha a voulu ma rémission? J'ai regardé vers le haut lui, étonnant. Ceci que je n'avais pas prévu!

Et... il aimait toujours moi, et pas Kikyo?!? "Inuyasha, naturellement je vous pardonne! J'ai dit, regardant profondément dans ces yeux d'or-jaunes à lui, pleins de la douleur et de la douleur. Cependant, elles étaient affectueuses et s'inquiétantes, mais il a ressemblé à un petit chiot qui avait été donné un coup de pied autour par le passé trop de fois.... '... je l'ai fait qui a enfoncé?'

Je pondered pendant que la pensée faisait sa manière à mon avis. "et", j'ai continué, "je t'aime aussi, et... je suis également vraiment désolé... je n'ai jamais signifié pour dire ces choses à vous". Juste comme rapidement que j'avais dit cela, Inuyasha m'avait pris dans des ses bras et m'avait tenu étroitement, m'attrapant complètement outre de la garde, qui est pourquoi mon ainsi... sourire élargi par yeux et fermeture d'eux, je l'a étreint en arrière et snuggled mon visage dans son large coffre.

"Kagome... je vous pardonne..." étais les derniers mots que j'ai entendus avant de dériver dans un sommeil paisible...

oooooooooo

Okay que j'ai décidé cela dorénavant, tous mes un-projectiles d'Inuyasha serait maintenant dessous ici. Il est simplement plus facile qu'ayant comme 50 millions d'histoires... je ne sais pas quand je mettrai vers le haut le prochain, inspiration pour bon roman est de nos jours peu... mais puits d'ohz. J'espère que vous avez tout apprécié!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


End file.
